


Римские каникулы

by lazy_gemini



Series: Сновидения [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Angels, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Demons, Gods, Hand Jobs, Historical, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Tender Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: 41 год н.э., Рим. Кроули и Азирафель решают наведаться в ресторан Петрония и всё-таки отведать его хваленые устрицы.





	Римские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/gifts).

Ресторан Петрония оказался очень своеобразным местом. В общем, для Рима — как раз отвечающим ожиданиям Кроули, но он всё же был немало озадачен выбором Азирафеля. Когда ангел успел превратиться в убежденного сторонника идей Эпикура и Аристиппа? Во время последней памятной встречи на голгофском холме Азирафель выглядел очень подавленным и несчастным. Прошло всего каких-то восемь лет, и вот Кроули неожиданно встречает его в Риме, праздного, расточающего медовые улыбки (от которых замирает в груди), пронизанного духом гедонизма от самой светлой макушки до его ангельских пяток.  
Конечно, Кроули не мог отказать ангелу, когда тот пригласил его отведать устриц в новом заведении Петрония. Кроули был заинтригован. И не в устрицах тут было дело, разумеется.  
Ресторан оказался не таким шумным и многолюдным как тот, который они недавно покинули. Но в общей зале всё же было достаточно посетителей, чтобы Кроули мог заметить между ними не только расслабленных легионеров и гладиаторов, заглянувших сюда отдохнуть за кувшином вина, но и молодых и стройных девушек и юношей, прислуживающих гостям и время от времени как бы невзначай оказывающихся у них на коленях…  
Кроули покосился на своего спутника. Тот, продолжая невозмутимо улыбаться, шёл прямо к встречающему их распорядителю.  
— К сожалению, все ложа в зале уже заняты. Но если уважаемый доминус…  
— Азирафель, — с готовностью представился ангел.  
— Если уважаемый доминус Азирафель и его гость согласятся, то я могу провести вас в отдельную небольшую столовую, всего на два ложа.  
Конечно, они согласились. Ведь не для того они пришли сюда, чтобы развернуться и уйти, не отведав так горячо рекомендуемых Азирафелем устриц.  
Вежливый прислужник не лгал, отдельная пиршественная зала, действительно, была довольно тесной. Кроме двух бронзовых лож-клиний с выгнутыми спинками и невысокого столика между ними, в комнате не было больше никакой мебели. Стены были расписаны фресками с изображениями прекрасных богов и богинь, до странности напомнивших Кроули тех юных особ, что он заметил в общем зале. Комната отделялась от остального помещения легкой занавесью.  
Азирафель с удобством расположился на своей ложе. Кроули подумал, что, должно быть, впервые видит ангела в такой непринужденной позе. Он молча сел было на свою клинию, но все-таки не утерпел с вопросом:  
— Да что с тобой не так, Азирафель? Тебя словно подменили. Я не узнаю того ангела, который сдержанно взирал тогда на Потоп… или на казнь на Голгофе…  
Азирафель прервал его взмахом руки и слегка нахмурился. Он подождал, пока подошедший раб не наполнил оба их кубка вином из кувшина и не удалился, сгибаясь в поклоне.  
Потом Азирафель коснулся двумя пальцами переносицы и поморщился, будто мысли, мелькающие в его голове, причинили ему боль.  
Кроули отпил из своего кубка и подцепил с общего блюда ломтик сыра.  
— Ты тогда так чопорно рассуждал о неисповедимости господних планов и казался максимально отстраненным от мира людей и их забот. И вот я встречаю тебя в Риме, идеально вписавшего в людское общество, словно ты с самого начала был рожден человеком!  
Азирафель тихо покачал головой:  
— Посмотри на себя, Кроули. Где тот демон, который смотрел на мир глазами, полными восхищения? Ты теперь прячешь их за этими темными линзами и выглядишь таким обозленным…  
Азирафель вздохнул. Кроули посмотрел на него с изумлением. Он не думал, что ангел хранит в памяти встречи с ним, и что помнит его именно таким…  
— Голгофа сильно изменила нас, Азирафель, — тихо признал Кроули.  
— Так давай же выпьем за гармоничное развитие, Кроули! — поднял кубок Азирафель с преувеличенным оживлением. Кроули понял, что тема закрыта, и не стал развивать её дальше. Он лениво поднял в ответ свой кубок, и они пригубили вино.  
Затем ангел принялся болтать, непосредственно жестикулируя и даже изредка помахивая ногой, обутой в сандалию из тонких золоченных ремешков. Кроули невольно засмотрелся на расслабленную позу Азирафеля. Ангел полулежал на удобном диванчике, облокотившись на левую руку, а правой забрасывал в рот спелые виноградины и часто прикладывался к своему кубку. В ожидании устриц они вдвоём уже один раз опустошили свои кубки, и тот же самый раб молча наполнил их ещё раз.  
Азирафель непринужденно болтал, рассказывая о Риме, о своих восьми годах жизни в этом городе, о его обычаях и нравах, хотя куда больше внимания уделял местной кухне и восторгался последними философским трактатами; видимо, таковы были новые увлечения ангела. Кроули, тоже расположившись поудобнее, просто прикипел взглядом к разговорившемуся ангелу. Щёки у того раскраснелись от выпитого вина, глаза блестели, ресницы трепетали, а что он вытворял губами и языком, когда подносил ко рту устрицу, щедро политую лимонным соком! Кроули каждый раз непроизвольно сглатывал при виде этого зрелища. Он не запомнил вкуса устриц, он вообще не был уверен, попробовал ли он хоть одну, потому что не мог отвести взгляда от Азирафеля, его длинных ресниц и голубых глаз, от его влажно поблескивающих губ, от мягких даже на вид округлых плеч, от изгиба его бедер, покрытых складками белоснежной туники, от лодыжек, перевитых ремешками сандалий, и изящных точеных ступней…  
Азирафель весь целиком, казалось, был сплошное искушение. Не может, не должен ангел небесный выглядеть так непозволительно… горячо? Кроули поймал себя на мысли, что не в силах остановиться представлять себе эти холеные мягкие руки, обнимающие его за талию, и его моментально бросило в жар, едва только он подумал, как крепко могут сжимать его в своих объятиях эти обманчиво нежные пальцы, когда-то уверенно державшие пылающий меч.  
Кроули незаметно бросил взгляд на себя и расправил полы своего темного хитона. Да будут благословенны свободные складки современной одежды! Они словно задуманы скрывать все то, что недостойно взгляда ангела.  
Кроули ощущал себя очень двояко под взглядом небесно-голубых глаз Азирафеля. С одной стороны, сердце у него каждый раз трепетало от восторга и нежности, и на мгновение замирало в груди, стоило ангелу произнести его имя. А с другой — ему с трудом удавалось скрывать мучительное возбуждение, охватившее его, словно пожар. Всякий раз, как Азирафель слизывал с пальцев сладкий сок персика, или, задумавшись, начинал механически поглаживать себя ладонью по бедру, предательское тело Кроули реагировало однозначно и недвусмысленно. Стояк Кроули был такой крепкий, что причинял уже нешуточные неудобства. Чтобы не морщиться в болезненных гримасах, Кроули старался лишний раз не шевелиться, и буквально застыл в одной позе. Его левая рука давно затекла, но он всё так же опирался на неё, полулежа на мягких подушках, что-то отвечая ангелу, возможно, даже в тему.  
О, дьявол бы побрал эту нечаянную встречу с Азирафелем, этот ресторан Петрония, и устрицы, особенно, эти проклятые устрицы, зачем Кроули вообще согласился пойти их пробовать! Всё, чего хотелось сейчас Кроули, это немедленно погрузиться с головой в ванну со льдом. Или вернуться в трактир, где на втором этаже он снял комнату, завалиться на постель и дать своим рукам возможность избавить его от томительного возбуждения. Но где-то в глубине вдруг мелькнула ещё одна непрошенная мысль… Кроули внезапно представил себе, что самым идеальным выходом из положения были бы губы… Эти розовые тонкие губы Азирафеля, которые коснулись бы разгоряченного члена Кроули, мягко вобрали бы его в этот влажный манящий рот, и Кроули бы тотчас растекся от блаженства, закатил бы глаза и отдался бы полностью во власть сводящих с ума губ, и языка, и пальцев Азирафеля, откинулся бы на подушки и застонал…  
Кроули быстро прижал ладонь к рту, испуганно поглядывая на Азирафеля: услышал ли ангел этот непроизвольно вырвавшийся стон? Кроули ругал себя последними словами за несдержанность и слишком яркое воображение, но Азирафель уже озадаченно смотрел на него. В его глазах ясно читались тревога и беспокойство за Кроули, так что демон чуть не застонал вновь, но уже от досады с примесью умиления: ангел всерьез посчитал, что его собеседнику стало нехорошо.  
— Всё в порядке, Кроули? — заботливо осведомился Азирафель, привстав на своём ложе.  
Кроули поспешно кивнул. От отнял ладонь ото рта и махнул ею.  
— Да. Да! — выдавил он через силу. — Это… это… — Кроули бегал глазами, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь убедительное, чтобы умерить беспокойство ангела. Взгляд его упал на сладкий десерт на столике, поданный недавно молчаливым прислужником. — Это пирог! — выпалил Кроули. — Он просто изумительный!  
— Вот как? — заинтересовался Азирафель, не заметив нотки отчаяния в голосе Кроули. Он даже вытянул шею, разглядывая диковинный деликатес, вызвавший стон наслаждения у его собеседника.  
— О! Я вижу там изюм и орехи, — протянул Азирафель таким мечтательным тоном, что Кроули это никоим образом не помогло справиться с его затруднительным положением. Совсем наоборот…  
— Выглядит очень аппетитно! — почти просящим тоном вставил Азирафель, поглядывая на Кроули. Демон немедленно отреагировал:  
— Можешь попробовать…  
Он намеревался придвинуть блюдо со сладким десертом ближе к Азирафелю, но тот совершенно непринужденно соскочил со своего ложа и подсел к Кроули.  
Это была катастрофа! Кроули не успел даже отреагировать и дернуться назад, как теплое бедро Азирафеля, собиравшегося попробовать кусочек пирога, прижалось прямо к его паху, где под складками черной шерстяной ткани нельзя было не почувствовать очень недвусмысленный бугор.  
Кроули застыл. Со времен Падения он не чувствовал себя более несчастным и униженным…  
Ангел, восемь лет проживший в вечном городе, разумеется, всё понял. Кроули прочел это по лицу Азирафеля, ставшим вдруг каким-то отстраненным. Оба они умолкли. Всё, что оставалось Кроули в этой нелепой ситуации — это просто попытаться сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, перевести всё в шутку и надеяться, что природная деликатность Азирафеля никогда не позволит ему напоминать Кроули об этой минуте позора.  
Но ангел снова опередил намерения Кроули буквально на полсекунды. Не успел Кроули ещё открыть рот, чтобы произнести первую пришедшую в голову чепуху, как вдруг ладонь Азирафель легла ему на лодыжку. Кроули вздрогнул и сразу забыл, о чём собирался сказать. Глаза его расширились, он в молчаливом изумлении пялился на руку Азирафеля, лежащую на его ноге. Затем он перевел взгляд на лицо Азирафеля. Ангел спокойно встретил его растерянный взгляд и улыбнулся. Ладонь Азирафеля скользнула чуть выше. Рука ангела была теплой и мягкой, а прикосновение — почти невесомым. Но Кроули казалось, что эти пальцы прижигают его, как каленое железо. Ласковая ладонь добралась до колена Кроули, полуприкрытого краем туники. Пальцы Азирафеля огладили загорелую кожу и беззастенчиво нырнули под темную ткань. Кроули вспыхнул. Он не выдержал и положил свою ладонь поверх руки Азирафеля, останавливая её.  
Ангел недоуменно взглянул на него. На лице Кроули отразилось страдальческое выражение.  
— Не нужно, Азирафель… — тихо прошептал он, качая головой. — Не стоит меня жалеть.  
Азирафель склонился к нему. Его лицо придвинулось почти вплотную к лицу Кроули, и у демона снова перехватило дух: как же он был красив в эту минуту, просто невозможно отвести взгляд!  
— Меньше всего сейчас мне хочется тебя жалеть, Кроули, — проговорил Азирафель тоже шепотом. Он протянул руку и аккуратно снял с переносицы темные очки Кроули, положил их на стол. — Что мне хочется на самом деле, так это…  
Он не договорил, потому что, действительно, трудно поддерживать разговор, когда целуешь кого-то. Азирафель мягко накрыл губами губы Кроули. Он осторожно целовал его какое-то время, а затем слегка отстранился, ожидая реакции Кроули. Демон был уверен, что, если бы он в этот момент вскинулся бы, попросил его прекратить, то Азирафель не стал бы настаивать. Именно поэтому Кроули выдохнул:  
— Ещё…  
Азирафель улыбнулся и снова припал к его губам. Кроули потянулся к нему всем телом, одновременно обнимая его руками за плечи, отвечая на поцелуй, и прижимаясь к Азирафелю пахом. Уже не сдерживаясь, Кроули позволил себе простонать прямо в поцелуе. Это было безумие. Это было невероятно сладко, и мучительно тяжело, восхитительно логично и совершенно неправильно. Ангел не должен целовать демона, только не этот ангел, и не этого демона. И Кроули не должен чувствовать себя так, словно он снова оказался под сенью Её благодати, словно в груди его взорвалась тысяча солнц, и их свет в любую минуту может вырваться наружу, чтобы ослепить его, сжечь дотла и оставить поверженным, но… счастливым?  
Азирафель мягко подтолкнул его в плечо, и Кроули буквально стёк спиной на подушки. Венец соскользнул с его головы и укатился на пол. Кроули обхватил Азирафеля руками за шею, отчаянно притягивая его к себе, словно боясь, что этот волшебный миг кончится. Но Азирафель и не думал исчезать. Напротив, его прикосновения становились всё настойчивее и — о, боже! — всё реальнее. Так, как целовал Кроули Азирафель, его больше не целовал никто и никогда. Эти поцелуи, которые начались, как мягкие и нежные, сейчас переросли в яростные и страстные. Язык Азирафеля вторгался в рот Кроули безудержно и властно, словно пытаясь подчинить себе, но в то же время он так чутко реагировал на его малейшие реакции, так старался действовать так, чтобы принести Кроули больше удовольствия, что демон сдался без боя в первую же секунду, как только Азирафель коснулся его губ. Кроули таял от этих поцелуев, он с трудом мог дышать, а о том, чтобы думать, речи даже не заходило. Мир перестал существовать. Кроули забыл, где он находится, не хотел знать, какие последствия может принести эта встреча, он не вспоминал ни про Рай, ни про Ад. Всё, что Кроули знал в эту минуту — так это то, что он был готов в любой миг развоплотиться без споров, если бы Азирафель вдруг пожелал этого.  
Азирафель всё ещё продолжал целовать его, а рука его снова скользила по ноге Кроули, забиралась под складки туники, гладила горячую кожу. В паху Кроули было влажно от смазки, сочившейся с кончика его напряженного члена. Ладонь Азирафеля коснулась чувствительной кожи бедра и, наконец, мягкие пальцы обхватили его член.  
Кроули изогнулся дугой, выдыхая с протяжным стоном в открытый рот Азирафеля. Ему хватило пары движений этих пальцев, как всё тело его содрогнулось, он сильно всхлипнул и излился прямо в ладонь Азирафеля.  
Какой стыд.  
Кроули, тяжело дыша, попытался спрятать лицо на груди у нависающего над ним Азирафеля. Но ангел не позволил ему прятаться. Он поймал его подбородок рукой и перехватил его взгляд. Кроули заглянул в глаза Азирафеля и понял, что тонет. Глаза ангела были сейчас темно-синими, как грозовые тучи, и в их лучистой глубине вспыхивали искры, словно молнии, и Кроули был почти уверен, что любое произнесенное сейчас Азирафелем слово будет звучать, как небесный гром.  
Лицо Кроули исказилось.  
— Прости меня, — проговорил он, отводя взгляд.  
Азирафель приник к его губам, запуская язык так глубоко, как только смог, выбивая из горла Кроули глубокий глухой стон. С минуту он жадно целовал демона, пока Кроули не ощутил, как конечности полностью ему отказали, и его ослабевшие руки соскользнули со спины Азирафеля. Тогда Азирафель остановился и взглянул на полностью обессилевшего демона. Он нежно погладил его по щеке.  
— Ты очень красивый, Кроули, особенно сейчас. Знаешь почему?  
Кроули зажмурился и мотнул головой. Он знал, что произнесет Азирафель в эту минуту, и жаждал, и страшился услышать его слова.  
— Потому что ты любишь, — произнес Азирафель совсем тихо.  
Кроули распахнул глаза.  
— А потому не смей извиняться за то, что любишь так сильно, — внезапно повысил голос Азирафель, и Кроули все-таки услышал раскат грома в этих словах.  
— А сейчас я покажу тебе, как ты мне дорог…  
При этих словах руки Азирафеля снова нырнули под ткань туники Кроули. Они принялись ласкать уже опавший член Кроули, и очень быстро он вновь налился кровью и отвердел. Азирафель, наконец, откинул подол туники, задирая его до пояса. Он невольно залюбовался открывшейся ему картиной. Член Кроули, потемневший, перевитый выступающими венками, подрагивал под его ладонями. Пальцы Азирафеля принялись размазывать остатки спермы Кроули по его паху, по ложбинке между ягодицами. Кроули часто задышал, отдаваясь на милость этих властных и нежных пальцев. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась, он в нетерпении раздвинул ноги пошире, выгибаясь в бедрах, подаваясь навстречу этим пальцам, практически сам насаживаясь на них.  
Громкий стон вырвался у него из груди. Два пальца Азирафеля у него внутри словно творили чудеса, но совершенно без применения магии. Кроули готов был отдать половину своей бессмертной жизни, лишь бы эти ощущения длились и длились, лишь бы снова и снова выгибаться всей спиной на этом скудном ложе, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника проносятся разряды электрического тока.  
Когда вместо пальцев в его тело стал проникать толстый и плотный член Азирафеля, Кроули чуть не захлебнулся в протяжном крике. Он не ожидал, что его будет так много, что острые ощущения от горячего и распирающего его изнутри члена наполнят его до краев, захлестнут с головой, заставят стонать, извиваться под телом Азирафеля, и, задыхаясь, выкрикивать его имя.  
Азирафель начал ритмично двигаться, глубоко вторгаясь в тело Кроули, вытаскивая член почти на всю длину и медленно, с оттяжкой, снова погружаясь в него. Лёжа на спине, Кроули со всей страстью, на какую был способен, подавался вперед при каждом толчке Азирафеля, встречая его член, принимая его в себя с удовольствием, чуть разбавленным болью, но оттого кажущимся ещё острее. Из его головы испарились все связные мысли, в ней было светло и пусто, и только одна фраза, смысл которой не доходил до него сейчас, билась где-то на краю сознания: «Устрицы… это самое великолепное блюдо на свете… обожаю устрицы!».  
Азирафель ускорился, и вскоре даже эта мысль вылетела у Кроули из головы. Азирафель закинул обе ноги Кроули себе на плечи, сгибая его тело под невероятным углом, но Кроули находился на вершине блаженства, и ему было совершенно неважно, в каком виде занимается с ним любовью ангел. Змеиная гибкость Кроули позволяла ему принимать и более рискованные позы.  
Азирафель входил и выходил из него, двигаясь всё быстрее и быстрее, вколачиваясь в его тело со стонами, мешая своё прерывистое дыхание с дыханием демона.  
— Кроули… — выдохнул он. — Я больше не могу…  
И Азирафель, сильно содрогаясь всем телом, толкнулся в его тело самый последний раз и кончил. Его стон сладостной музыкой прозвучал в ушах Кроули. Он обвил руками и ногами тело своего любовника, крепко обнимая его, целуя везде, куда мог дотянуться, и прижал его голову к себе. Член Азирафеля всё ещё был внутри него, а член самого Кроули, так и не получившего разрядки, болезненно напрягался, заставляя его морщиться. Азирафель поднял голову, целуя Кроули в губы и медленно вышел из его тела. Демон зашипел сквозь зубы. Но Азирафель проговорил, успокаивая его:  
— Тише, тише, мой дорогой. Я не забыл про тебя. Я сейчас…  
И Азирафель сел между разведенными ногами Кроули. Он склонился над его пахом, и глаза Кроули расширились. Он едва понимал, что сейчас исполнится его мечта, с которой всё сегодня и началось… Азирафель погладил член Кроули, и губы его, раскрываясь, приблизились, чтобы коснуться чувствительной головки и медленно втянуть её в рот…  
В голове у Кроули запели трубы и загремели барабаны, перед глазами замелькали цветные искры. И эти звуки и мелькание света слились в общую какофонию, которая неприятно дисгармонировала с его спокойствием и упоительным ощущением сбывшегося счастья. Кроули поморщился, повертел головой, коснулся рукой взмокшего лба и… проснулся.  
С минуту он разглядывал отблески цветных всполохов на гобеленах и потолке комнаты, приходил в себя и осознавал, где он и что происходит. За высоким решетчатым окном ежеминутно раздавались взрывы фейерверков и крики празднующих людей: «С новым годом! С Новым восемнадцатым веком!».  
Кроули закрыл ладонями лицо и тихим голосом, полным горького разочарования, простонал:  
— Это был сон… Господи, почему это был просто сон?!  
Он повернулся на бок, кинув на ухо подушку, чтобы не слышать радостных воплей за окном, и зажмурился. Он не хотел вставать, он жаждал снова провалиться в это сладостное видение, где Азирафель был близко, так близко, где Кроули мог держать его в своих руках, обнимать, целовать и…  
Кроули сам не заметил, как снова задремал.

…

Бог в задумчивости постучала кончиком ухоженного пальца по губам. Потом пожала плечами и провела рукой над диском с надписью «Сны для К.», только что вынутом из компьютера. Под Её ладонью возникло яркое сияние, и на месте одного диска вдруг возникла целая стопка. Всевышняя небрежно поворошила эту кучу, считая свежесотворенные экземпляры.  
«На сотню лет хватит», — в конце концов, решила Она, и уверенной рукой вставила в дисковод очередной диск.


End file.
